brickipediagamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Brickipedia Games Wiki:Game Proposals
Here, you can submit your ideas for future RPGs. All submissions should be added as subsections of the "Submissions" section, and should hopefully contain some ideas as to how the game would work. If there is a clear consensus for the game to be made, it will be removed from the list, and development will begin on it. Category:Brickipedia Games Wiki Submissions Space, Castle and City RPG It's a clash of classics, Includes minifigures, sets etc from 1970's to 2012. -CzechMate :Castle vs. Space is a good idea, but City doesn't have as many iconic minifigures. 10:18, March 22, 2012 (UTC) :Per BB. -Cligra :Rayguns vs axes vs suitcases? Sounds like the castle people will get dominated, and the it will be a complete slaughter for the city people. Just saying... 02:56, March 23, 2012 (UTC) :What would be the point of this game Star Wars (sorry but it had to be said :D) * Was thinking maybe a Clone Troopers vs Droids to start off, then later on become Rebel Troopers vs Stormtroopers (or maybe as a later game). Have a range of weapons and equipment which has appeared in Star Wars sets and video games, eg blaster, blaster rifle, rangefinder, jetpack etc. Also have experience, allowing players to rank up, change their type of trooper (eg choose to upgrade from a Phase I Clone Trooper to a Phase II Trooper, then to a Phase II Star Corps Trooper) or upgrade weapons (which affects accuracy, speed, damage, number of shots per turn). Idea for a character layout: (link). Haven't really thought out the game itself though, but I guess that'd really be up to whoever's authorised to run the games anyway :) 03:22, March 22, 2012 (UTC) :* Sure. Can't say I'm that interested, but I'm sure it would work well. -Cligra :* Support It did have to be said. I don't know if that's one that I would want to run though, but that would probably be a pretty easy one. Outside of abilities at least. 10:17, March 22, 2012 (UTC) ::*Nevermind, I didn't read through that entirely. If it's clones vs. droids then it really wouldn't need abilities. I think that each upgrade should have something special about it, but that could always be just an extra health point on top of a full healing. 10:27, March 22, 2012 (UTC) ::*Sorry, but I just finished reading. :P The only problem with armor upgrades (and such) is probabilities. They'd each have to affect the probabilities and that isn't something I'd like to handle. 10:31, March 22, 2012 (UTC) :::* Yeah, I was thinking that Jedi would make things too complicated, and they'd just totally dominate everyone else anyway. I was thinking that armour would basically result in extra health. But yeah I was thinking that visors, rangefinders and the scopes found on weapons ( , , etc) would affect accuracy. Personally I'd probably work out what I wanted the probabilities to be like then build a Java program to calculate the hits when the game actually started, but that's probably just me overcomplicating things :D Anyway, it was just an idea :) 11:42, March 22, 2012 (UTC) :::* If you can create the program, it'll probably work. 23:16, March 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::* It may take me several weeks at least to get around to it... I'm pretty busy in real life and with other wiki-related things right now :S 02:58, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Maze of the Heroes RPG I am not sure I should post this because it is still on Brickipedia but here goes. It is a fantasy RPG were the heroes fight monesters and other heroes, improve articles on Brickipedia to get to the center of the maze to get rewards Brick bobby - maze of the heroes RPG 17:04, March 22, 2012 (UTC) What kind of rewards?Furno3.3 17:30, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Money for new weapons--Brick bobby - maze of the heroes RPG 07:30, March 24, 2012 (UTC) How would you keep track of our editing and what themes would you use for the monsters? -The Skylanders Are Getting Bigger 23:38, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Custom monsters using pieces from Medival themes and CMF --Brick bobby - maze of the heroes RPG 06:36, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Hero Factory RPG Though I find that many users on Brickipedia don't appreciate the Hero Factory theme as much as I do, I believe they'll enjoy this RPG. It is pretty well thought out, based upon other popular online roleplays. Because it requires multiple pages and various 'missions', I am not sure if it is suitable for this wiki. As I have a forum with a section made for RPGs in general, it isn't much of a deal if it is not suitable. - Bug / Talk - 3/22/12 ::Apparently we can have multiple pages, as Heartlake's Battle is getting them. - Bug / Talk - 3/22/12 ::I would support this, it seems well made. -Cligra Ninjago RPG I had to do it. :P --CM4S 20:46, March 22, 2012 (UTC) I'm for it. I am so Pythor P. Chumsworth, dude.Furno3.3 17:30, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Ninjago is my favorite show so I have to go for this The Skylanders Are Getting Bigger 22:53, March 24, 2012 (UTC) And you could make a spinjitzu tournament and use a generator to see who fights who and who wins by using this: http://randomresult.com/ The Skylanders Are Getting Bigger 00:06, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Castle (2007) RPG We know we have to have it. :I don't really like this idea. And no, I don't think we have to have it. 23:17, March 22, 2012 (UTC) ::A Medieval RPG in general would be cool. - Bug :::I don't know about Castle (2007) though. It didn't have too many characters. I can think of a bunch of Castle subthemes that would work better. 14:09, March 23, 2012 (UTC) I think it should be Lego Kingdoms instead The Skylanders Are Getting Bigger 23:36, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :I think that Kingdoms would work even worse TBH. 10:16, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Kingdumbs is stupid, why would we want that? Castle (2007) would be excellent! Signed:Awesomeknight1234 P.S. Want me to make a bigger explanation? :TBH, in RPG terms, they'd be pretty much the same. The only difference is that Kingdoms has two less named characters than Castle, which only has two. 17:53, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Indiana Jones RPG I was thinking that we could have teams of generic characters led by major characters like Indy and Dovchenko(?).Furno3.3 17:29, March 23, 2012 (UTC) :Dovchenko isn't really a major character, and to be honest, this idea kind of bores me. There aren't really any generic heroes (that I can think of) and it would just turn into something potentially offensive with German or Russian Soldiers as villains/enemies. 17:41, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Why does it bore you?Furno3.3 21:11, March 23, 2012 (UTC) :TBH, I just find it dull. There really wouldn't be any heroes (because none are generic enough) and the enemies (Russians and Germans) are potentially offensive. 22:58, March 23, 2012 (UTC) The Quest for Gold Ok so this is my idea it's and indiana jones game, you try to guess where the gold artifact is hidden, you get one guess per day and there will be a different gold artifact every day, if you guess wrong 5 times you are eliminated or you can attack them so they loose health Plus the game is every man for themselves so everyne is your enemy The Skylanders Are Getting Bigger 22:55, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :Sounds better than the Indiana Jones game suggested above. I'd like to suggest creating your own hero though and having Jones as the host to solve the character problem. The biggest problem I see is that the guessing may not be very fair as it's only luck, unless there are clues. 17:05, March 25, 2012 (UTC) That actually is a great idea I could just give the hint like it may be something that happened at this place or something. The Skylanders Are Getting Bigger 17:55, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Wait I have a better idea than clues I can make riddles I have already made one for the ark of the covenant and people won't be able to find the answer online. The Skylanders Are Getting Bigger 18:25, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Ship Destroyer This will be a game of the theme pirates of the caribbean with the host Jack Sparrow the point of this game is to sink the other team's ships with weapons like a cannon a harpoon an anchor and a bomb. The Skylanders Are Getting Bigger 18:50, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Monster Mania This game will be of the theme of Monster Fighters and the host will be Frank Rock. People will have different attacks to fight different things like Ann Lee will have a Wooden Stake and the Lord Vampire's attack would be to bite them and stuff like that until you defeat them and you win. The Skylanders Are Getting Bigger 20:35, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Vampire Fighters Although this game sounds similar to my other Monster Game it's not in this game there will be different vampires to fight and different ways to kill them like one person might use a wooden stake another might use garlic and so on. The Skylanders Are Getting Bigger 20:35, March 27, 2012 (UTC) :A Monster Fighters one has already been approved. 21:22, April 1, 2012 (UTC) DC Universe (Krypton SonSet) I've somewhat already been cleared for this, but to keep people from getting on my case when I upload it. I'm almost done with this one already, but just to confirm. 21:22, April 1, 2012 (UTC) * Hurry up and start it already :P (in other words, support) 05:15, April 2, 2012 (UTC) ** DC Universe hmmm can't wait to try it, by the way when do other people get to put up their games? Lets Do Some Role-Playing 16:48, April 2, 2012 (UTC)